


A Flexible Body

by M3tt3m



Series: Sexventures Of A Promiscuous Ten [6]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, Flexibility, Gratuitous Smut, Light Masochism, Love Bites, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, ass worship, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3tt3m/pseuds/M3tt3m
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny have been fixated on Ten's sweet little ass since the first day they saw him bending over during warm up. Ten overhears them discussing his assets and gives them a proposition they just can’t say no to.





	A Flexible Body

Jaehyun had been impressed the first time he had seen Ten stretch out; he was just so flexible. He didn’t know if he was jealous or just incredibly turned on. He got his answer the moment he saw him bend over in half; torso flush with his legs and ass right in the air. He had let out a low groan at the sight and then remember he wasn’t alone in the room. His face had turn bright red instantly, he looked up to find Johnny looking straight at him. His eyes had gone wide and he was on the verge of panicking when Johnny just nodded in a commiserating way, flickering his eyes from Jaehyun to where Ten was still bend over. Johnny was also subtlety trying to readjust a very prominent hard on in his sweatpants. Jaehyun quickly readjusted himself as well, before taking a look around to see if there was anyone else that was as… intrigued by the Thai boy. He was surprised to find a few others shooting heated stares at the flexible boy. But it made sense in a way, this was a room filled with hormonal, horny teenage(/in their early twenties) boys deprived of any contact with the opposite sex after all. He had had a talk with Johnny about it right after, it had been awkward at first. They didn’t know each other that well at the time and Johnny was already becoming fast friends with Ten.

“So… are we going to talk about…?” Jaehyun started awkwardly, the tension and air of awkwardness was suffocating.

“Yeah, I guess… Ten is hot. There I said it.” Johnny started out hesitantly before seemingly just mentally saying ‘fuck it’ and blurting out the rest.

“He really is… Did you see the way he just folded in half? like his ass…” Jaehyun agreed. Johnny hummed a response in confirmation.

“So pert and plump and perfect and and… I just want to squeeze it!” Johnny exclaimed. Jaehyun let out a low groan, he could just picture those two perfect globes in his hands.

“Ummm… I’m going to… yeah… bathroom… see you later!” Jaehyun stammered out as he gathered his things in his arms and hurrying out. Johnny had let out a noise of agreement and done the same. They hurried in different directions but the destinations were definitely of the same kind. They had some business to take care of.

After that day they became fast friends and also found a permanent spot in the training room for warm up… A spot they had to fight for every single time. It had mostly been a little bit of pushing and some elbowing here and there, subtle enough for Ten not to notice but there were definitely a few bruises involved.

That is, until the day the fighting ended with an actual fight… It was not something they liked talking about or acknowledge actually happened. But it was still widely agreed that it had been all Johnny’s fault. After that day Taeil made them rotate spots so everyone got to see and no one could fight about ‘fairness’ or something equally childish. Taeil even took the time to bring in the new members into the system (if they expressed interest and had turned eighteen), something Lucas was immensely thankful for.

Ten wasn’t stupid, he was well aware of what was going on behind him during warmup. While he wasn’t oblivious, he was a bit of an attention whore. He liked the effect he had on the other boys and he made sure to milk every second of their attention for all it was worth. He liked the way their gazes made him feel so he started to make sure they stayed on him for the whole 15 minutes (their normal allotted warm up time). So he started doing some slightly unnecessary definitely suggestive positions. Like spread legs (half way in a split) bent over with hands planted on the floor, it displayed his ass nicely. Or just arching his back in a suggestive way as he straightens out after being bent over. He just included a lot of bending over in his warm up routine, a lot more than was in anyway necessary. He liked it when he managed to squeeze out any sounds from the boys, it gave a boost to his confidence every time. Doyoung would argue that he doesn’t need anymore ‘boosts’ something about his ego rivaling his ass in size, it had been in Korean and mean anyway so Ten didn’t really care to figure out what exactly he had said.

At the time he had never done anything sexual with the members, despite being absolutely turned on by the thought of it. It just felt like something huge that was going to change his relationship with the other members forever. There was a part of him that was afraid of falling for one of them one in particular, not that he would ever admit that. Ten was as gay as they come but a lot of the others weren’t, they were just horny boys depraved of any sexual contact beside their right hands! None of them were just going to magically become gay and love him back, not that he wanted any of them to do that…

It all changed the day he walked in on Johnny and Jaehyun talking about him.

He had just gotten out of the shower, he had been fingering himself thinking about getting fucked by one of the guys taking his sweet time in there. He was the last of the three of them to shower, they were sharing a hotel room for a few days while attending a schedule overseas. He had been feeling frustrated all day and had waited for when he could finally get in the shower and work some of that frustration and tension out with his fingers. But it just wasn’t enough, and eventually he had to walk out of there feeling more frustrated than when he went in.

“- wonder if it’s soft or hard, like Ten does have a lot of muscles in his ass and thighs so you have to wonder?” he heard Jaehyun ask Johnny. He was momentarily shocked, while he knew that they liked his ass it was still a bit shocking to hear it discussed so blatantly.

“I don’t really care? I just want to feel those two perfect spheres in my hands, squeezing them, kneading them, spreading them…” Johnny trailed off. Ten could feel himself get turned on by the thought of Johnny doing all those things to his ass.

“Do you ever think about his hands? Like he’s so good with his hands? I can get turned on just by watching him draw! I just end up imagining how those fingers would feel wrapped around my dick and I’m hard!” Jaehyun rambles. Johnny humming along in agreement.

“His lips.” Johnny says and he and Jaehyun groan in unison. Ten is most definitely turned on now, and his confidence is through the roof. He walked quietly into the room, they hadn’t noticed him yet. They were laying on the sides of the bed it had been decided earlier that since Ten was the smallest he was going to sleep in the middle. They were both on their backs facing the ceiling, arms casually placed behind their heads. A semi visible through the thin material of their boxer shorts. They were both wearing loose t-shirts and boxers (Johnny in black boxer briefs and Jaehyun in loose emerald colored silk boxer shorts). Ten was just wearing his towel, having forgotten to bring clothes to change into when he was done in his hurry to loosen up.

“How about we make some of those fantasies a reality?” Ten asked the two oblivious boys.

They jumped into sitting positions like they had been electrocuted, a look of pure terror crossing their faces before what he had said actually sunk in. That’s when their jaws dropped open, Ten almost laughed at how in synch the two of them were, but he had more pressing matters. His dick pressing against the towel wrapped around his hips that is.

“Well…?” Ten pried looking questioningly at the two boys. It took the boys no time to scramble up from the bed to come stand on either side of him. Ten was suddenly reminded that he was indeed pretty small compared to the two of them. He no longer felt like the one in control but rather at the mercy of Johnny and Jaehyun, he liked it a lot. He liked feeling like they could do anything they wanted to him and he wouldn’t be able to stop them, not that he wanted to. He waited for them to actually do something but they were just standing on either side of him looking unsure and apprehensive. He wanted them to take control of the situation and not just standing there awkwardly and looking like they just didn’t’ know what to do with their hands. Ten took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

“What are you waiting for? Wait, I don’t care. Just fucking stop fantasizing and actually do it!” Ten exclaimed. He punctuated his statement with a hand on each of their crotches and a squeeze. That seemed to spring them into action as his body immediately assaulted by two pairs of hands and two mouths. Jaehyun put his hands on Ten’s hips turning his body to face him, Johnny did not seem to mind at all. Johnny’s hands were quick to discard the towel around his hips and were giving his ass-cheeks all of his attention. He dropped to his knees behind him and bit into his ass cheek. Ten let out a noise of surprise and jumped away. Only to receive a swift slap to the bitten cheek.

“Johnny!” Ten cried out in shock.

Jaehyun, who had been sucking on Ten’s neck till he had jumped, grabbed his neck and pulled him back. He placed a hand on his chin lifting up his head to get better access to his neck again. Ten turned his head slightly towards the hand enough to take his thumb in his mouth. Sucking and twirling his tongue around it like he would a cock. Jaehyun lets out an appreciative moan, the sensations going straight to his dick.

Ten brought his hands up to the hem of Jaehyun’s t-shirt and pulled it up as far as he could, indicating that he wanted to take it off. Jaehyun pulled his hands away and stepped back to remove his shirt. 

“We should move this to the bed” Jaehyun stated in a low tone but Johnny was distracted by the smooth skin under his hands and mouth to react.

“Johnny?!” Jaehyun asked a little louder, finally getting his attention. Johnny stood, hands still firmly placed on Ten’s hips, and looked questioningly at Jaehyun.

“Bed.” Jaehyun stated simply, and Johnny nodded in agreement. Jaehyun discarded his green boxers and sat against the headboard of the bed. Ten couldn’t help but think he looked delectable sitting there in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows. He looked almost regal, powerful with a kind of swagger to him that Ten had never seen Jaehyun possess before. He was completely naked but there wasn’t an ounce of shame or embarrassment to find anywhere in his expression or movements. Ten was in awe and incredibly turned on.

Johnny took a moment to remove his own clothes, catching Ten’s attention as well. The way his muscles moved and his long limbs moving so gracefully had Ten drooling. Johnny was just simply a beautiful man, everything he did just held an air of power and masculinity even when he was being completely silly. Johnny could get away with doing the most stupid and embarrassing things because he just had this air of ‘alpha male’ around him that had no one questioning him. When Johnny pulled his boxers Ten had to take a choke back a moan, he was so big. Not that Ten or Jaehyun were by any means small, Jaehyun was well above average as well but Johnny was BIG. Ten licked his lips, his mouth had suddenly gotten incredibly dry. Johnny just sent him a cocky smirk. The unsure boy who hardly knew where to put his hands earlier was completely gone and in his place was a sexy confident beast that looked more than ready to eat him up. Ten gulped as Johnny approached him, his body gave an involuntary shudder when he felt Johnny’s big hands wrap around his hips once again. Johnny gently maneuvered Ten’s body onto the bed, his upper body placed in Jaehyun’s lap face to face with his crotch. His knees planted on the bed spread far apart. His back was arched in a way that would definitely leave him sore but exposed his ass in a way it had never been before. It must have been a sight to behold, at least if the noises Johnny was making behind him was anything to go by.

Jaehyun puts a hand in Ten’s hair and guides his mouth towards his dick. Ten eagerly complied and took his penis in his mouth. The hand in his hair guided him into a bopping motion as he felt Johnny get off the bed behind him. He couldn’t turn his head to look where he went because of the dick in his mouth. He just had to wait patiently for Johnny to get back and get started on all those things he promised to do to his ass. It didn’t take long before he felt the bed shift once more.

Johnny put a hand on each cheek and pulled them even further apart. He let some spit fall just above Ten’s hole, it ran over his hole earning a full body shudder from Ten. Johnny let a few more drips escape before catching the running saliva with his tongue bringing it back up to Ten’s hole. Taking his sweet time to just spread it. Ten was humming in pleasure around Jaehyun’s dick, leaving Jaehyun breathless. Johnny pulled away slightly and blew a cool breath of air on his hole. Ten almost choked himself on Jaehyun’s cock, the sudden temperature shift accompanied with the sensation of air being blow right at his wet hole had an almost tickling effect. He could hear Johnny let out a low snicker at his reaction, Ten was very tempted to turn around and punch him but 1. He was pretty sure Johnny would only find that even more amusing 2. Johnny just reintroduced his tongue to his hole, making Ten lose all cognitive abilities.

Johnny circled the outer edge of his hole, before relaxing his tongue and dragging it from his taint to the end of his crack. He gave drawn out sucking kisses to the skin around Ten’s hole and the cheeks forgoing his hole, leaving Ten feeling frustrated. When Ten tried subtly angling his hips to get Johnny’s mouth back on his hole Johnny spanked his left cheek. The pulsating feeling the slap left on his skin was surprisingly pleasurable, Ten couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his mouth. He didn’t have the time to ponder the sensation for long as Jaehyun pulled his mouth back to his cock and Johnny finally answered his prayers. Johnny was back on his hole with a heated kiss, making almost sucking motions right at it. It was almost like he was viciously making out with his asshole, and Ten loved it.

Johnny then switched back to just using his tongue, Ten had to pull Jaehyun’s penis out of his mouth because the intense pleasure was making him unable to focus. Ten did not want to die by accidentally choking himself on a dick, despite it possibly being a quite pleasurable way to go. Johnny was alternating between tensing and relaxing his tongue doing different shapes and patterns on his hole. He was alternating the pressure and speed too turn Ten to putty. Ten had lost all fine motor skills and was just too lost in a haze of pure ecstasy. When Johnny suddenly pressed hard against his opening with his tongue and for the first time really penetrating that tight muscle Ten couldn’t help biting down on the fleshy part of Jaehyun’s upper thigh. Jaehyun let out a noise of surprise, pain, and pleasure. The sight of Ten completely falling apart in his lap was the hottest thing he had ever seen in his life. When Ten sank his teeth into his thigh he was so surprised, despite the initial pain it had also been oddly pleasurable. Jaehyun could see Johnny’s hand feeling around the bed for the lube presumably and braced himself for another bite. He was excited to see if it felt just as good the second time.

Johnny finally got his hand of the lube and made quick work on covering his fingers. His finger went in easy, Ten had after all been fingering himself just a while ago in the shower. Ten let out a loud whimper, Johnny’s fingers were definitely longer than his own. Noting that Ten had taking his finger with ease he started twisting his finger while pressing down, trying to find that special spot.

There was no doubt when he did find it, Ten’s whole body shook and, despite having bitten down on Jaehyun’s thigh again, had let out a loud cry of complete and utter euphoria. Johnny however kept up the assault on his prostate. Ten wasn’t a stranger to a prostate massage, having given himself one frequently but it had never felt this good before. Johnny added another finger before Ten had any chance of getting used to the stimulation. He scissored his fingers, but with the fingering he had done earlier and the rimming meant that he didn’t need much prep before Johnny could insert the next finger.

Four fingers later Johnny pulled them out much to Ten’s protest. Johnny put a hand under Ten’s chest and lifted him onto his all four, knees still spread far apart.

“Jaehyun, get on your knees.” Johnny demanded. Jaehyun didn’t question him and just did as he was told.

Johnny slicked up his cock with copious amounts of lube, you could never have too much lube. He took his dick in a fist and rubbed the head up and down Ten’s crack letting out a low groan at the stimulation, the first of the night for him. The way the head would catch at Ten’s gaping hole was almost enough to make him cum right there. He pressed in, reveling in the tight heat engulfing his penis. He didn’t stop till he had Ten completely impaled. He let him adjust and didn’t move till Ten started to push back at him. He started up with a slow thrust, He didn’t want to hurt Ten in any way and have him resent him tomorrow.

“AAAAAaaarrghhh! Fast! Harder!” Ten was moaning like a bitch in heat, thrusting his hips back to meet each of Johnny’s to his best ability. Ten was getting pretty loud, so Johnny buried a hand in his dark locks and pressed his face forward, basically face first into Jaehyun’s crotch.

“Suck.” Johnny commanded and Ten eagerly complied. Ten started to eagerly suck on everything he could get his mouth on, Jaehyun’s dick, his balls, the bite marks he had made earlier. Johnny took control of his movements once more, hand still buried in his hair. Thrusting Ten’s head up and down on Jaehyun’s dick almost to the point of him choking. Johnny was in complete control of everything they were doing and to Ten it just felt so good to completely submit to his every command.

It didn’t take long for Johnny’s thrusts to pick up speed and grow uneven. He let go of Ten’s hair to better grip his hips as he thrust into him at a rapid speed. Jaehyun took his place, placing a hand on the back of Ten’s head, a closed fist full of thick raven colored hair, and thrusting deep and fast into an eager mouth. Ten caressed and rolled Jaehyun’s balls with one hand, doing his best to both pleasure him and keep his balance as Johnny grew rougher with each thrust.

Jaehyun didn’t even manage to warn Ten before he came deep in his throat. He came with a loud moan and cumming more than Ten could swallow but he gave his best effort to gulp it all down as quickly as he could. It tasted salty and had a thick consistency that made it even harder to swallow. Jaehyun milked out every last drop before pulling Ten’s mouth off his dick when his cock started to become too sensitive. There was a string of saliva still connecting Jaehyun’s penis and Ten’s glistening mouth as he pulled away. The small drop of cum running down his chin was almost enough to get Jaehyun hard again, not that he was entirely sure he would ever be able to get hard again. He had never felt so spent after any sexual activity before, not that there had really been any but the dates he had had with his right hand after every practice.

Jaehyun put a hand under Ten’s chin lifting his head up enough for him to really look at his face. It was a lewd sight and had every hair on his body standing up. He used his thumb to press the drop of cum back into Ten’s mouth, which Ten happily welcomed by sucking his thumb into his mouth in much the same way he had done to his cock just moments before.

Ten moaned in delight as Johnny got just the right angle, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Ten was right at the edge when Johnny burst, still embedded deep in him, his hips stuttering, groaning loudly. Ten had still not cum by the time Johnny pulled out, much to his displeasure, whining pathetically when he was suddenly empty. Johnny, however, did not let go of Ten’s hips but instead pulled his cheeks apart to expose his gaping, quivering hole, a stream of cum bubbling to the surface. Before any of it can start dripping down, Johnny drags his tongue over the abused hole licking it up. Ten let out a strangled moan of surprise and pleasure. Johnny placed a gentle kiss on the puckered ring before passionately doing a mix of kissing, sucking and licking. A hand sneaking down to grip his neglected dick. It took all but a minute for Ten to cum all over the bedsheets beneath him. Johnny didn’t stop, though. He didn’t stop till he had sucked every last drop of his cum out of Ten.

Ten looked up at where Jaehyun was sitting in front of him with wide eyes and a suspicious twitching from his cock.

“No.” Ten commanded, pointing a finger at Jaehyun’s cock like one would a dog.

There was a moment of silence before they all collapsed on the bed in a fit of laughter, that left them desperately gasping for air.

“Ugh, ewwww! I think I’m lying in a pool of cum! I feel all sticky and gross!” Ten exclaimed when they had finally calmed down.

“That’s because you are sticky and gross-” Johnny supplied.

“And that’s your own cum” Jaehyun continued.   

“Well, see if I ever suck your dick again, why don’t you?!” Ten replied in a sassy tone. Jaehyun faked a scared expression.

“And you really aren’t one to talk Johnny! Btw you really need to go brush your teeth… like now.” He continued. Johnny had a mock offended look on his face and Jaehyun had long given up on pretending to be scared and was just grinning in amusement.  

“Any way! I’m going to take a shower” he finished, and moved to get off the bed. His legs trembled and he had to sit back down on the bed.

“Well, I guess you could join me…” Ten grumbled in a petulant tone “but only if you carry me”.

Jaehyun and Johnny just let out a laugh before Johnny picked up Ten bridal style and the three of them went into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this can be considered a prequel of sort to some of my other stories but can also be viewed as a stand alone piece since there aren't really much to connect them any ways...
> 
> anyways! i hope you enjoyed this little piece of sin!


End file.
